600 floors
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When the campers go on a trip to Olympus, Travis can't resist winding up Katie. This results in them beginning kicked off the tour, and having to ride the elevator down the whole 600 floors. Together... and alone. Cute Tractie one-shot.


**Disclaimer – I don't own Travis, or Katie, or anything to do with Percy Jackson.**

**This is just a little Tractie one-shot I thought of recently, and just had to write. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but hopefully this will tie you all over, until I can. Enjoy, and review.**

'That's it! Travis and Katie, please take the elevator back down and wait for us in the bus.' Chiron ordered.

We'd been arguing for the last twenty minutes, even in the elevator on the way up. Mr D was ready to vaporize us, by the time we got to the 24th floor. Travis had been winding me up about my nose, my button nose to be exact. Then, I'd slapped him, which had resorted in our argument. Sometimes I wondered why I still talked to him. I kept telling myself it was because his brother and my sister were together, but I think my heart was aware of the other reason. But let's not dwell on that now.

'Way to go Stoll.' I hissed, as we walked away from the group of campers. 'I was really looking forward to this tour of Olympus! It's rare we come up here, I've only been once! Now you've gone and wrecked the chance for me to see my mother, and her gardens!'

We reached the elevator and Travis hit the button, before turning around to face me. 'Cheer up Gardener, you'll get another chance. Besides, now we've ditched those losers we have six hundred floors of fun to look forward too!' he grinned.

The elevator doors sprung open, and I scowled threateningly at him, before stepping in. Travis stepped in behind me and hit the 'G' button. I pressed myself against the back wall of the elevator, and scowled at him. He merely smirked at my anger, and bent down to tie his shoelaces.

We stood in silence, both staring at the floor. The elevator numbers slowly changed, on the little black panel near the doors. 542, 541, 540...

One question was nagging me, subconsciously, and suddenly I voiced my thoughts.

'Why do you do it Travis?' I suddenly asked. 'Why do you always annoy me? Prank me? Make fun of me?'

He dragged his gaze up from the floor, and stared at me like I was stupid. 'Isn't it obvious?' he chuckled.

'If it were obvious I wouldn't have asked!' I hissed, scowling lethally at him.

Travis looked truly confused, before asking. 'You're serious Gardner?' You don't know why I do it?'

'Of course I don't!' I cried. 'Maybe if I know the reason, I can do something about it!'

Travis wouldn't look at me, and I felt tears begin stinging my eyes. 'What's so wrong with me?' I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. 'Why do you hate me?'

'Hate you?' Travis frowned. 'Of course I don't hate you, I could never hate you!'

'Then why do you prank me, more than anyone else?' I hiccupped, the tears finally overwhelming me.

'Well, umm...Gardner...Katie...what it is...it's umm...' Travis spluttered, growing red.

'Well spit it out!' I snapped, wishing he'd just confess what was so wrong with me. Why couldn't he just break my heart, and let me get on with it. Why couldn't he just tell me how much I repulsed him? Why did he have to drag it out so much?'

'I love you, Katie!' He confessed, hanging his head. 'Are you happy now?'

I stood there, dumbstruck, watching him in disbelief.

Suddenly he lifted his head, and looked me in the eyes.

'I love your eyes, I love your hair, and I love your lips! I love the way you hum when your gardening, and I love the way you crinkle your nose when the Aphrodite girls squeal at the roses. I love you, but you never notice me! I prank you to get attention! Katie...' Travis didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was cut off by my lips crashing down on his.

At first he just stood there in shock, then suddenly he slid his arms around my waist and began to kiss me back. All the emotions we'd both kept bottled up suddenly came flooding through. All that passion, and love. It was a powerful, yet sweet kiss. Which ended pretty quickly, far too quickly for my liking. I pulled away reluctantly, and opened my eyes. Travis was holding me tightly against his chest, smiling down cheekily at me.

'I love you too.' I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

'Good.' Travis chuckled, kissing the top of my head. He lifted my chin up and wiped away the stray tears.

The elevator doors suddenly sprung open. Travis jumped violently at the noise, and I started laughing uncontrollably.

When I finally was able to control myself Travis asked, 'You think it's funny Gardner?' I nodded, and wriggled out of his grasp. I turned and ran towards the doors, but Travis grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me back.

'I'll get you back for that.' He grinned, slamming his hand against the up button.

The doors clicked shut, and the numbers began changing on the wall panel.

'What did you do that for?' I asked.

'So I could spend the next 600 floors doing this.' Travis grinned, leaning in to kiss me.

I turned my head, and avoided his lips.

'Hey, I'm still mad at you!' I giggled, pulling away from him.

'Aww come on Kates.' Travis whined.

'You deserve it.' I tutted, stepping back, away from him.

'But what if I get vaporized by monsters in half an hour? Won't you regret not kissing me then?' He asked, his eyes pleading.

'I'll just borrow Connor, I'm sure he's a better kisser than you anyway.' I said, shrugging him off.

'Gardner, you've just crossed the line.' Travis grinned, his eyes shining .

'Shut it Stoll, and just kiss me.' I ordered, stepping closer to him.

'You're the boss Gardner.' He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We leant in, and our lips met, just as the elevator doors sprung open.

Travis and I didn't notice until Connor shouted 'It's about time!'

Travis smiled against my lips, and I giggled as we broke apart.

'What can I say? I have a thing for button noses.' Travis grinned, tapping my nose lightly with his finger.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
